When a vehicle travels into a curve at a speed that is too high, the transverse forces acting upon the vehicle may become so large, that the vehicle laterally tips over. Such conditions occur particularly often at highway exits having sharp curves. If the steering-angle, yaw or acceleration action of the vehicle exceeds specific threshold values, a vehicle dynamics controller automatically intervenes in the vehicle operation and brakes individual wheels, in order to stabilize the vehicle again.
In such automatic braking actions, a hydraulic pump is activated which conveys the brake fluid in the direction of the wheel brakes and therefore increases the braking pressure. In the case of hydraulically-braked, commercial vehicles having a total permissible weight of up to 15 t, in order to generate a braking pressure of, e.g., 100 bar, a relatively large volume of hydraulic fluid of up to 12.5 cm3 bar must be conveyed to the wheel brakes of each individual wheel. However, conventional braking systems of commercial vehicles up to 7.5 only have a delivery volume of up to 6 cm3 per wheel for such a pressure build-up. Therefore, in the case of commercial vehicles up to 15 t, the components of the braking system, in particular, the hydraulic pumps, must be sized considerably larger. Accordingly, they are correspondingly more expensive.